Dark Hearted Moon
by Aoi Shoudou
Summary: The spy's identity is revealed, and she forays into another quest to the depths of Touga Corp.
1. Default Chapter

Solemn eyes peered through a rusted grate. A little convergence of high-powered personages discussed some important commerce matter, but it all bored her greatly. It pertained to cars, which was by all means a male-dominated subject. She simply clicked on the tape recorder, and as easily as that, she'd done all she needed to.   
Being a freelance assassin and spy had always been tough on her at first, but after gaining some renown for her clean, efficient work, her offers escalated to become bigger, better, more interesting and ultimately more lucrative. There seemed to be no end to the need for espionage, and her current location, Thailand (a rather troubled country, especially in political affairs) was a hotbed for potential job offers.   
Her employer on this mission hadn't filled her in very well. The pay hadn't even been what she normally took, but she had a certain feeling that the mission would pay off greatly in the long run. The shady Mr. Kamata seemed to have a few more motives than some corporate duplicity up his sleeves. She never became too involved in any mission, though some interesting ones had aroused her curiosity from time to time.  
She tuned out the tedious conversation, not giving a damn about cylindrical horsepower, and took a foreign candy out of a concealed pouch in her dress. She'd become rather addicted to the little red candies - they almost tasted like a salty Fruit Roll Up. It was a little like gum - it had a strange texture and flavor to it at first, but then it slowly became more enjoyable. After becoming immune to the overwhelming salty taste of them, she found herself craving for one every other hour.   
This strange stream of consciousness was broken as the meeting was being adjourned. She quickly turned off the tape recorder and crawled backwards through the ventilation ducts. Brushing away some undisturbed cobwebs and awful-smelling dust, she finally reached the burst of light in the tunnels - the grate dropping down into the cubicle of some unknown worker (who, to her great relief, was apparently on holiday). She quietly removed the grate and dropped down behind the cubicle walls with the grace of a cat. Fortunately, the surrounding walls were high, so there was an acceptable margin of error for her not to be seen.   
And that was it - or so she thought. Sirens blared through the Touga Corporation building. An announcement blared over the loudspeakers. 'Warning! We have received information that an intruder has infiltrated the premises! She is said to be extremely dangerous! Be on the lookout!' She shook her head - the suspicious security guard whose skull she had crushed and whose access card she had taken must have been discovered. The elevator access would most likely be locked, but she spotted on a balcony her savior - a window-cleaning platform. She wore on her face false expressions of concern and horror, and then when no one was looking, stealthily snuck outside and onto the rather rickety platform. She lowered herself down with the pulley with a great deal of trepidation, so as not to draw any attention from someone just happening to look out the window. The fresh air was almost disorienting after being trapped in a musty ventilation duct and a large building reeking of air freshening products, but she got to the bottom of the building. No one saw her - for the most part, she had executed the mission cleanly and without too much difficulty. She scanned the parking lot for her escort car, then saw it and strode over as quickly as possible. She looked through the front window to confirm the driver's identity, and indeed it was her escort.   
"Don't drive away too fast," she said, filing her long nails. The driver silently confirmed the order with a nod of his head, and then drove away carefully.   
"You have the footage?" he asked her.   
"Would I return without it?" she said, a little more acerbically than necessary. He gave her a shifty look, then turned his eyes back to the illuminated road. She just shook her head gently. No logic at all...  
Mr. Kamata would be delighted. How she loved to delight her superiors. More money, more trust, both of which she relished and desired. She replayed the dull conversation again - victory was sweet.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like? I've never forayed into the Tekken fanfiction world, so it might not be accurate. ^_^;; Can you guess who the spy was? It's probably pretty obvious. *shrugs* I think it's pretty good - hope you enjoyed it. More chapters to come! R/R, loves! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Embassy Gala

Dark Hearted Moon   
Chapter 2  
  
She was right; Mr. Kamata was pleased. He was downright tickled, as a matter of fact. He played the tape three times over, his expression of delight growing a shade each time. After the third time, he folded his fingers together.  
"I am extremely impressed, Miss..."  
"Williams. Anna Williams."  
"Ah! Of course, of course...how could I forget? The automotive business has taken more of a toll on my memory as of late." He sighed and chuckled in a bogus sort of paternity. As pleasing as he was trying to make his mindless banter to Anna, she was doing nothing but wasting her time. She began to say something, then quickly silenced herself. Self-control was one of her stronger points, especially in the company of men - though she did succumb to those stupid little candies.  
"Are you interested in a follow-up, Miss Williams?"  
Anna had rejected follow-up objectives so many times that she started to churn out her automated response of 'Thank you very much, but my agenda needs me elsewhere', but oddly there was an undeniable sense of necessity to this scheme. She blinked and nodded in silent agreement.   
"Excellent, excellent! You've filled the hole in the field of espionage, Miss Williams." There was something about this comment that churned up rancid memories of her sister Nina. Not only had her blood type changed in cryosleep, but apparently her estrogen levels had increased by about 3000%. She used to get along relatively well with her sister, but there really hadn't been much contact between them as of late. There had been some fleeting comments like "Call a cab for me, Nina, I'm going to be late" or "Anna, should I wear the red one or the black one to the police ball?", but Anna simply wasn't having all that much fun socializing with Nina anymore. So much for Nina.  
"Um...thank you, Mr. Kamata."  
"Please, please! Call me Ken!" he said jovially, once again putting on that disgusting façade of false paternity. Anna saw right through things like that - in fact, she could rationalize basically everything, which was what made her such an exemplary spy. He ran his fingers through his wily black hair and grinned, flashing a set of unsettlingly white teeth. Anna realized in shock that despite his lapses into fond reminiscing, Ken Kamata couldn't have been more than 25.   
"Anyway, here's what I'd like you to do for next Sunday..."  
  
Anna loved formal occasions. It gave her an excuse to beautify herself, and while she usually dolled up even for reconnaissance missions, there was just something so empowering about using too much lipstick.   
She didn't expect to spend too much time in Thailand, so her lodging was a rather grotty little apartment building. Though it had all the amenities she needed, it wasn't the Ritz. Being in the dumpy little flat made Anna hurt for her posh mansion in Ireland, but she didn't let it get the best of her.  
Peering into the mirror, she gently dabbed a little bit of foundation on her cheeks. Seeing herself reminded her of a rather nasty altercation she and Nina had had regarding her profession. Nina tried to play the holier-than-thou card and exalt the coveted title of police officer, trying to coax Anna to 'turn away from the dark side'. Anna didn't listen, of course. She knew what she was doing wasn't wrong. In fact, she only took missions against parties that she felt were harmful or parasitic - for example, Touga Corporation's notorious reputation for embezzling from their less business-savvy clients had rubbed Anna the wrong way.   
Again, Anna's target tonight was Touga Corporation. They were having a high-class ball and Anna needed to work her way into the complex in order to retrieve some automotive plans. Who would have known that corporate espionage was so complicated? One of Mr. Kamata's associates had so conveniently hacked into the guest list file and added a 'Rhea Johnson' to the list, giving Anna a little more leeway than in her last foray into Touga's depths.   
She tugged out a loose thread in her black Gucci dress, slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels (she hated high heels, but she hadn't anticipated any corporate parties and had only brought another pair of shoes), popped another of the candies in her mouth (she discovered their name to be Konki Candy, something she found rather amusing) and opened the door to be greeted by...  
CRACK!  
...a loud crash of thunder. Anna jumped in alarm and her foot bent inside her shoe,  
another much-hated danger of high heels.  
"Ow!" she cried, slipping her foot back into the groove of the shoe. She looked to the sky - black clouds as far as she could see.  
"Oh, God," muttered Anna as she ambled to her car. Her ankle was killing her and her pace was reduced to a mere limp. "Don't rain, don't rain, please don't rain..."  
Raindrops whistled through the air and found residence in Anna's neatly trimmed brown hair. She gasped at the sudden coldness, then started limping to her car even faster.  
"Crap!" she said. She finally reached her much-loved little white Mercedes and hopped in, the warm interior a welcome change after the cold Thailand air. She chuckled to herself and reached into her pocket to find...  
"Gah! My keys!" Anna took off her heels, flung them in the backseat, then ran back to her apartment to get her forgotten keys.  
  
A/N: Well, it's off to another mission for ol' Anna! ^_^ Yes, I wrote about Anna. I think she's kewl. ^_~;; Anyway, drop me a review, that's a good reader...enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltration

Dark Hearted Moon  
Chapter 3  
  
Anna, driving adroitly down a crowded Thai road with her knees while applying a twentieth layer of lipstick on her full lips, was embarking on her mission to the embassy. Despite an unusual sense of foreboding, she remained cool - no need to panic, right? If she failed...no skin off her nose.  
Why am I so irritated today? It's kind of odd...I was in a pretty good mood yesterday...  
Anna's stream of consciousness was quickly snapped as she found herself veering out of the lane. An irritable man in a Camry honked at her, and she quickly overcompensated into the other lane. Oncoming traffic clipped off her passenger-side rear view mirror, and she blushed. Her driving skills needed a little work.  
"Crap..." she murmured, looking at the gnarled hunk of steel where her mirror had been. People on both sides of the road were yelling at her, and she yelled "Sorry!" out the window as loudly as possible. The honking became louder and Anna sheepishly took the left exit. Touga Corporation was hardly a stone's throw away from Anna's apartment, but even then driving there only took about 10 minutes.  
The rain started hitting harder. Anna turned on her windshield wipers to the highest setting and watched as they permeated the curtain of rain collecting on her car. As odd as it sounded, turning on the windshield wipers dredged up bittersweet memories of her past. She and Nina had a red little Volkswagen in Ireland with the water pipes for the windshield wipers jutting slightly out. Anna would twist the pipes a bit so that they pointed directly in front of the car, then while driving, would turn on the wipers. The pipes, filled with water or even cleaning fluid, would squirt the car in front of them. They would laugh nonstop about that.  
But now she doesn't remember anymore...stupid sister. Now she just bullies me.  
Another car interrupted Anna's bitter nostalgia with a blaring horn. She cursed the atrocious Thailand traffic and angrily made a right turn into some industrial district. Anna couldn't read Thai, so she was for the most part without written landmarks, but she managed to navigate to Touga Corp. without trouble.  
Anna pulled into a parking space suitable for her little compact car and stopped the automobile. There were two guard-receptionists standing at the door - one, with a hard, Roman nose and an irritable scowl plastered on his face, and the other, looking like he hadn't slept in two weeks. Anna strode over to the receptionists, nearly tripping over her problematic high heels again, and was halted at the door by the two receptionists again.  
"Name, please?" the tired guard sighed in Thai, looking down at a pad of paper.  
Anna started to speak her own name, faltered, and blurted "Rhea Johnson." She had almost forgotten her alias and rather disgracefully nodded to the guard, trying to compensate for her awkwardness.   
The guard, eyelids half-closed, looked up at her, smiled feebly, and muttered "Have a good time." Anna smiled gracefully and walked into the lobby. Strewn across the ceiling, tied to the elegant chandeliers, were streamers of gaudy reds and blues, the colors of Thailand's rather mundane flag. The white walls were adorned with expensive and rather gauche paintings, some of them quite out-of-sync with the Thai culture. An elegant new fountain, the focal point of many of the partygoers, twisted in the likeness of a swan, caught Anna's eye. The assistant CEO of Touga Corp. was standing by with a grin and explaining some trivial facts about it, so quite obviously it was purchased for the occasion. When she wasn't so harried to get the hell out of the building, Anna really managed to appreciate the airy beauty of the complex.  
Anna first saw that the elevators were closed off. Getting the plans wasn't going to be so easy - she would have to use the stairs, and that would cost her time she may not be able to afford. She talked to a couple of the eager dilettantes, taking some compliments for her Gucci dress and her oh-so-graceful high-heels, and eventually managed to muck her way through the people and get to the stairwell. She took off her heels - climbing stairs would be a bitch with them on - and began to ascend.  
"1...2..."  
  
"3238...3239...3240..." With every count of a step, she gasped for air. This was more cardio than she got in three weeks of spying. She turned exhaustedly to the door, and read the plaque above the doorway. "63rd floor...yes!" Anna tromped into the room, discovering that it was really a maze of hallways.  
"Oh...my...God..." she muttered. She shook her head and power-walked down the left passage. Almost immediately, as she reached the end of the hall, a guard turned the corner and looked right in her eye.   
"Hey! You shouldn't be here! Come with me!" He grabbed her gloved arm; she immediately countered this aggression by twisting her wrist around and snapping his. He howled in pain. Anna took his mangled wrist and tossed him lithely over her shoulder, where he found the wall with ease. He slid down the wall, leaving a rather conspicuous trail of blood, and slumped to the ground. Before Anna could react any further, he immediately sprung back up. His face was mutilated, and Anna's stomach retched just looking upon it. Taking advantage of Anna's weak stomach, the guard punched her across the face. Anna hit the wall behind her, but sprung off of it, wrapped her legs around the guard's neck in midair, and twisted. He slumped to the floor once again, but this time did not arise.   
Anna took his mangled body and slipped into the men's bathroom, positioning him on the toilet so as to look like he was using it. She took a tissue and put some soap and water on it, wiping up the bloodstain on the wall...and realizing just how hard this mission would be. 


End file.
